Dejavu
by DaOneAndOnlyTt
Summary: Edward never comes back in New Moon...but what happens if they bump into eachother again...and does Edward have a new girlfriend?
1. Chapter 1

Edward never came back in new moon.So bella is just living her life.

_1 year later._

"Bye bells"My dad said as I was leaving for college in Alaska.I cant believe im actually going,Im going to leave my Dad all alone,I know he is old enough to take care of himself but I couldnt help but worry.

"Dad..are you sure you want me to leave?I can always stay and cook dinner you know"I looked at him,he was on the verge of tears trying to hold back.To be strong for us both,because I too was on the verge of tears.

"Bells hun,Dont you worry a flabbing bit about me!Go to college!you'll meet new people make new friends!!Just promise me you will call me you're there"He said pulling me into a big hug and squeezed hard and I squezzed as hard as I could back also.

"Promise.Bye dad love you"I walked onto my plane and looked back he mouthed 'love you too'.I felt a tear trickle down my cheek but I quickly descomposed of it with my sleeve of my shirt.It was about a 4 hour flight there.So to get rid of time I thought back when I was extremly happy.When I was with Edward but I couldnt think of him anymore I was with Jacob now he was my sun,my light my now everything.I was going to leave him behind to.I promised him I'd call him as well as Charlie when I was settled in.I told Jacob I didnt want him to see me leave.It would of been harder for me.I needed sometime to be alone.The Hole that was in my chest was healing because Jacob was there to fix it,and I love him for that.I still remembered Edward..O how I loved him so much..Then I drifted off to sleep.Then I felt a rapid tap on my shoulder two mintues later.

"What..do you need?"I asked Sleeply yet aggaited as well.I looked up to see a boy about the height 5'9 brown hair and a very nice smile.He looked about the age of 20.

"Ms,the flight is over you can leave now"He smiled and handed me my bags.Wow I gotta admit this boy has charm..wait I cant think like that I have Jacob now.

"Thanks"I said as I grabbed my bags and headed for the plane exit being clumsy me I slipped and and almost fell and the plane attended guy came to my rescue and caught me.

"Whoa there!"he said helping me.I felt the heat rush to my cheeks causing me to blush.

"Thanks"I muttered embrassed as soon as I got out the plane It was freezing!My jacket was in my bag.I scrambled through my bag and found my jacket and slung it onto my shoulders.I was headed for an apartment complex that Charlie had set up for me.I caught the bus,I didnt have my old red truck with me,oh how I missed it even if it was not the best looking thing around.I found my way to my apartment the address was 432 hunters crossing.The building caught me off guard.I wasnt even exactly sure if this was even the right one!Until I looked and seen it.Aww Charlie could have done better than this!It looked as if I were in the run down section of New york.Yet I couldnt argue if I wanted somewhere to lay my head for the night.It was already getting late.So I took out my keys and opened the door.

There was going to have to be ALOT of work done for me to allow vistors soon!The apartment consisted of a Bed,Fridge,Dresser and Table with 3 chairs.That was okay i could deal with it.I'd have to go out and buy supplies tonight.So I did.I locked up the house before I walked to the closest store on the block.I looked for some cereal and milk.Frozen meals.with college I dont think there would be enough time to cook a home meal.I Also bought cleaning supplies.I have to clean up that kitchen in bathroom before I'd use it!I went to the checkout line and headed back towards my apartment.I put the food up in the fridge and cleaned up alittle the rest would have to wait til tomorrow.Then I spread a blanket across the bed and went to sleep.My alarm woke me up 6:00am sharp I was startled by the sound of it.I got up and got dressed.I fixed my hair to a side ponytail and put on eyeliner.I wanted to look rather dashing today.First day good impressions Renee always said..opps!I forgot to call charlie,too bad that will have to do with tomorrow along with my call to Jacob as well!I caught the bus and walked the rest of the way to campus.I found my 1st class.In went in.I took a seat behind some blonde haired girl.

I started to doodle while I waited for the class to start.Doodling reminded me of Forks and what I left behind,My boyfriend Jacob.I loved him and missed him so much!He has been there for me!Even if he is 2 years younger than me I dont care what anyone else thinks.Then I was interrupted by a boy he had bronze hair,he was gorgeous I couldnt help but stare he had topaz eyes that will melt if you looked at them.He looked oddly familar.

"Glad you would be joining us Mr.Cullen,Now take your seat" I thought I was dreaming I gasped and the whole class turned to look at me.Edward just took his seat in class.The class resumed.

Then Mr.Waters(A/N:TEACHERS NAME)asked me a question and I couldnt respond I was still dazed at how good Edward look how could he NOT notice me!?All my feelings came back to me I was trying to hold back the tears,I didnt know I was all red in the face.

"Um...Isabella are you alright?"Mr.Waters asked concern filled his voice.I didnt answer I couldnt even cry I was in shock that Edward was actually was here even though he was ignoring me.I felt the whole I had re-open and I couldnt bare the pain.The next thing I know I fainted.

-New Fanfic writer on here so pleasee review :)

-Ill try to read and review yours as well email me to let me kno!!

- DaOneAndOnly Tt


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I woke up to what seemed like a nurses office.I tried to get up but I felt a massive pain ache in the back of my head.When I fainted I must of hit my head pretty hard.

"OW!!"I exclamied rubbing the back of my head to comfort it.I looked around and I seen the same topaz eyes staring at me.I must be dreaming again or..Im dead..But if I was dead and in heaven I wouldnt feel pain.I dont know maybe my imagantion was playing tricks on me.I know how bad a part of me wanted this to be reality but i knew it wasnt.I seen a pixie like haired girl staring at me also.Her eyes full of excitement.

"Alice?" I asked looking directly at her.Then her and Edward looked at me.

"YAY,You're Okay..well I knew you would be!Oh I have lots to tell you,bella!"She squealed in her joyful voice,which brought back so many memories it made me cry.Then Edward whispered something to her in a hushed tone.She gave apologetic smile and left.Then it was just me and Edward.He continued to look at me as I stared back at him.Then I broke the tension it was too much for me.But before I could even say something.He rose to his feet.

"Well seeing that youre okay and have no concusions as the nurse stated,I should be on my way back to class"He stared at me once more and begin to walk towards the door.Then I rose to my feet also.Dazzed at how much of I wanted him to just hold me and kiss me.Make things go back the way the use to but I knew I couldnt because of Jacob.

"Wait!"I exclamied and he stopped midway to the door,and turned to face me,with an expressionless face.

"Um..am I going to see you again?"I asked hoping to make him stay.

He hesitated before he began to answer."I dont know" I looked into his eyes I seen confusion and anger.Then he left.I cried more the nurse said I could go home or return to class.But I decided to go home.I caught the bus and begin my way back home.

I reached my apartment complex opended the door and settled in.I had so many mixed emotions coursing through my body I dont know how I could deal with this without passing out again.So i decided to call Charlie to let him know whats happend lately.On the second ring he picked up the phone.

"Hey Bells!How's it going?"His voice filled with excitement.

"Oh just great!"I lied I didnt want him to know I ran into Edward,and fainted I think that would be a little too much for him to take in.

"Oh thats great,Jake's been wondering when your going to call him,boy!does he have the hots for you!"he chuckled slightly.

Oh great now Jacob cant be patient.

"umm Ill call him right now,thanks dad love you!" I hung up I hope he doesnt notice my rude behavior.Then I called Jacob.

"BELLA!"he beamed through the phone.

"Nice to hear your voice to"I laughed.Hearing his voice reassured me I made the right choice in dating him.I loved him and that was a fact.

"SO how is it up there!Im going to visit you soon!I cant stay away from you for long"I could feel him smiling on the other end which made me smile in response to.

"Oh thats good!Just let me know before you come...So I can be presentable"I laughed and he laughed to.

"Bella thats absurd!Your always presentable..sexy if I may say so myself"I blushed Im glad he thought of me that way,because I sure know I didnt!

"Okay,Jake I gotta go,I have school 7:30am sharp and I dont wanna be late from talkin on the phone all night"He fell slient on the other end.

"Alright Bells,I love you"I could feel the sincerty in his voice to let me know that he had meant it.

"I love you to Ed-Jake" I added quickly and hung up.I could feel the heat rush to my face.OMG!!I hope he didnt hear that.Then I went to walk into the kitchen to get a drink.I poured me a cup of soda and went to sit down in one of the chairs and noticed a figure sitting there.I gasped and dropped my cup.Good thing it was plastic or the glass would have broke!

"I-I'm sorry I startled you"A silky velvet voice said.In with that I knew it was Edward.

Oh no!I hope he didnt hear me talking to Jacob on the phone.I almost called Jacob,Edwards name.

"Y-you date Jacob now?"He asked with a twinge of jealousy in his voice.

"Yes"I replied back barely above a whisper.

"Oh..well I see,I know your wondering why im here.Its because I need to talk to you"I could sense the anger,pain in his voice.He motioned for me to see down and I did.I wanted to just bombard him with loads of questions of why he left me!And did he know that He was talking the other half with him also!?But I waited quietly from him to finish his what he was about to say.

"Im sorry for leaving you I thought it for the best"His beautiful face filled with pain.

"Well,you thought wrong"I shot back icly.He glared at me with pain and confusin I guess my words came out worse than I inticipated them too.

"Bella...you know I love you..I didnt want to hurt you then I already have" he stared at me.I tried hard to stop the flow of tears that was pouring down my face.His cool pale finger quickly wiped them away.

"Well if you loved me you would have never left"I said still my words shot back at him deadly with daggers.

He didnt respond his jaw tightend I heard him say "Damn" under his breath then there was a knock on the door.I got up to answer it but he insisted that he did.Whoever it was interupted the conversation I waited a year to have until I ran into Edward again which I hadnt thought was possiable til now.I heard hushed whispers coming from the door.It was a female not on that I have heard before.I got up to see who it was.It was a nice figured person She looked as if she could pass for a model,she had strawberry blonde hair..Thats when I rememberd...Tanya.

"Not now,Ill talk to you later"I heard Edward menacing voice reply to Tanya.

"Edward,Baby please!"She complained.

Anger struck my face..Tanya...Edward...Together...WHAT THE HELL IS ALL THIS LOVE THING ABOUT THEN!!This is why he left me!?FOR HER!!I mean she was beautiful but she wasnt a Rosalie.But how could I be mad at him I was with Jacob apparently...But still he once said I was his One and only love..so much for that linee...

"EDWARD LEAVE NOW!"I yelled as I used all my strength to push him.Knowing me and my weak little arms didnt bluge him not even a inch.He turned to me with a hurt expression on his face.

"B-bella its not what it seems"He sounded so sincere.He tried to hug me but i backed up.

"Sure"I replied coldy I could feel Tanya's heated glass on my face which caused me to blush with anger.

"SO..what happend last night isnt what it seems?You dont want me anymore Edward" She shot back at him her face filled with anger but yet still beautiful.

Last night...WHAT HAPPEND LAST NIGHT...UGh I now hated Edward with a passion!I couldnt believe him!!I might as well unroll from the collage and go somewhere else I dont think I could stand much more of him anymore!Anger flared through me.I could see Edward get tense.He growled at Tanya who growled right back then left.

"Bella..I..can explain" If vampires could cry,Edward would have his face was pained with remorse.

"No you dont have to..GET OUT!"I yelled frustarted.He looked at me and reluctantly left.

As soon as Edward left I broke into sobs..Everything we had was a LIE!!This is what he wanted to protect me from..hissef?He left me for..for Tanya!I couldnt bare the pain anymore I called Charlie and told him I was going back to Forks first thing in the morning.Im tired mentally and physically I dont know how much more I can take.I layed on my bed thinking and fell into a deep sleep.

I dreamed of a blonde haired boy holding my hand and us running throught a familiar forest.I was happy and so was he.Then he kissed me. Thats when the dream took a turn for the worst.His eyes turned black and he pounced on me growling as if he were to kill me..I awoke with a start.What blonde boy would do that to me..Thats when realization hit me...IT was Jasper I dreamed of...

I know everyone is probably confused but I promise it will all make sense soon!! Everything will add up!!

-review please!!& Ill try to look up some of your guys stories too!!

-Daoneandonlytt


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys thanks for reading and reviewing!!It makes me happy!!OHH and I love my alerts!And Fav Author!!Whoop Whoop!For me!!Im going to try and read your guys stories to!!Im sorry for the spelling errors in the 1st and 2nd chapter please forgive me!!**

**--For 2nd chapter...when I said 'glass' I meant Glarethe part where Tanya was staring...And when I said 'hissef' i meant Hisself**

**Now enjoy this chapter!! **

**xoxo**

**-DaOneAndOnlyTt**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxo**_

* * *

_

_I dreamed of a blonde haired boy holding my hand and us running through a familiar forest. I was happy and so was he. Then he kissed me. That's when the dream took a turn for the worst. His eyes turned black and he pounced on me growling as if he were to kill me. I awoke with a start. What blonde boy would do that to me..Thats when realization hit me...IT was Jasper I dreamed of..._

--

Chapter 3

I woke up with a start. I was breathing heavily now. I turned to look at my clock it read 5:45 am...Only 2 hours to my flight back to Forks so I decided to get up and get out of bed. I packed up all my belongs while leaving a few items out so when I took my shower I would have something to get dressed into. I took my shower it seemed to relieve somewhat of the emotions that had filled me throughout the day yesterday concerning Edward.

I stepped out the shower and gathered all of my belongs I glanced at my clock it now read 6:00am, Then I headed out the door of my apartment I locked up and took the bus to the Airport. As soon as I got there I noticed a short pixie hair liked girl...Alice.

"BELLA!" Alice squealed across the terminal. She began to walk towards me at a humanly pace.

"ALICE!"I squealed back throwing my arms around her in a hug.

I knew why she was here. She was trying to stop me from leaving Alaska.

"Alice.."I began. She looked at me, with concern.

"Bella! I know you know why I'm here but..dont leave!!"She sounded so sad. I kind of felt bad for leaving. But I wasn't going to let her stop me. I needed to get away from Edward.

"Alice..you know why Im leaving..My plane leaves in the next hour..I dont wanna be late." I told her trying to make things a little better but all she did was poke her bottom lip out and begged more.

"Bella..I know..well If your going so am I..LOOK I ALREADY GOT MY PLANE TICKET!" She giggled with more joy.I was happy she was coming but I kind of wanted to be alone. But Alice is like my best friend so why not be happy she's coming along.

"Ok,then I guess your going too..as long as..Ed-"Before I finished she put her hand to my mouth.

"Yeah he's not,you dont have to worry! I talked to him...but Bella..he misses you..."She trailed off in thought.Lookin sad then perked up again. I laughed.

"Okay,okay Alice lets catch our flight"

We got on the plane,and headed back to Forks. Alice talked the whole time! I mean she wouldn't shut up but that's why I love her! She talked about So many shopping trips we were going to go on. I eventually fell asleep. She moped but got over it, when the plane started to land.

"Wake up sleepy head!" Alice said as she nudged her elbow into my shoulder playfully. I groaned.

"Fine. Are we here yet?" I asked in a groggy voice filled with sleep. Alice laughed.

"Yes! Now come on! Charlie is expecting you!" She hopped out the seat and got my bag and handed it to me. I just noticed she didn't have a bag with her. So I decided to ask her about it.

"Alice where are your things?"

"Bella I do still own a house here..remember..Oh Plus I'm going shopping and your coming with me!" she grabbed my arm and we walked, well I walked while Alice happily bounced up and down.

She stopped at a Yellow Porsche Car. Popped out a key and opened it. My mouth fell open.

"ALICE! This...THIS IS YOUR CAR!"I asked in disbelief.

She giggled.

"Why yes silly! How did you think we were going to Charlie's house?!" She giggled again and put my things in the back.

30 minutes shortly after that. We headed to Charlie's house. The door was open so we just barged in.

"CHARLIE!" Alice squealed with joy. Running to Charlie giving him a BIG hug. Even though my Dad didn't like Edward he still loved Alice.

"ALICE!BELLS!"HE gave her a hug then me.

"Okay Ill put your stuff up in your room Bella! Ill be down in a few!" Then she happily went up staris,bouncing along the way.

"So Bells, what brings you back so early?" He asked his voice filled with concern, and curiosity.

"Well..Dad..I missed you and Jake" Well this wasn't a technically a lie, but then again it wasn't the whole truth.

"Aww Bells! You know I would have came and visited, Whenever I got the day off." He said looking me in the eyes then pulled me into another hug.

I smiled. Hugging him back as well. Then Alice came back from my room.

"Oh Charlie!" She said excited as ever. I wonder what she is up too.

"Can Bella PLEASE, PLEASE spend the night over my house, So then we can go shopping in Port Angeles!" She asked in a innocent voice. I knew she was trying to win him over.

"Well Alice..I dont know"My dad responded. I knew he was thinking of Edward, and that he might be there.

"But please! I don't want to stay in that big house by myself!" She poked her bottom lip out.

"Alright that's fine. I could see why you would be scared to be in that house by yourself" He chuckled. And gave in.

"YAY!" She said as she ran to give him another hug.

"Come Bella" She said dragging me out the door.

"I'm coming,..but wait I don't have my things" I said getting into her car.

"All taken care of." She giggled again and sped down the road. To her house.

We arrived there shortly after leaving my house. I still wasn't use to this speed, and its been a year. The house was still beautiful as ever peacefully sitting in the yard. We got out the car and walked in all the furniture was still there as it had been before. I still had a fear of what happened at my 18th birthday party but I quickly got over it, I didn't want Alice to notice.

"So lets go shopping!" She squealed with joy.

"Alice,I just got off from a plane,Im tired let me unpack and tomorrow I promise we can go shopping!" I said plumping myself to the nearest couch.

"Fine" She pouted taking a seat next to me.

"Umm..Alice where do I sleep?" I asked.

She smiled.

"In Edwards room of course" She giggled.

That room had so many memories. I don't think I want to sleep there.

"Alice..no..Im going home then"I told her.

"No!!fine take mine and Jaspers!" She said reluctantly.

"YAY!!"I squealed like her. She looked at me glaring. I laughed and went into her room. Within in 5 minutes of hitting the pillow I fell asleep.

I began to dream, but awoke afraid that I might have the same dream of Jasper again. So I went down stairs I was hungry. And stopped when I heard Alice on the phone.

"Yeah,I promise I'll take care of her!...No Im not going to let her visit her boyfriend!...Yes were going shopping!..ok bye Edward!!"she said into the phone.

I stopped dead on the stairs. That's the reason She came back to Forks with me. The reason she asked Charlie I could spend the night.

To stop me from seeing my boyfriend, Jacob...And Edward had everything to do with it. Thats when I realized I had been Kidnapped.


	4. Chapter 4

_I stopped dead on the stairs. That's the reason She came back to Forks with me. The reason she asked Charlie I could spend the night._

_To stop me from seeing my boyfriend, Jacob...And Edward had everything to do with it. That's when I realized I had been Kidnapped._

_--_

I thought about the choice I could do. One was to run. If I run she could catch me. Two, if I didn't make a decision to what I was going to do. Just act like it was all normal. Then I could get away. I'm going with my second plan!

"Alice?" I asked rubbing my tummy. I tried hard not to think of that plan. So she wouldn't know.

"Ah! I mean Yes!" She said looking over at me.

Ha she must of thought I heard her on the phone. I'm going to act as If I didn't.

"I'm hungry, you got any food?" I asked, then my stomach reassured her with a deep rumble within.

She laughed, and checked the cabinets. Then frowned.

"Ugh, sorry no but we can go and get something for you eat!" she giggled, and picked up her keys to her Porsche.

We drove down the road and I spotted a Mc.Donalds.

"How does Mc. Donalds sound?" she asked with curiosity.

"Yeah that would be fine, I want a double cheeseburger with fries, and coke!" I said my voice filled with Joy. I don't know how long since the last time I ate.

"Eww, But okay I'm going in." she said getting out the car. I started to get out.

"Ugh no! where do you think you're going! Do you NOT see your hair? Better yet you outfit!?" she asked looking at me in disgust. I scowled at her.

"See that's why I'm going to fix you up tomorrow! Oh what Joy!" She giggled out and hopped into Mc Donalds.

I don't think my hair looked that bad I mean. It could of used a comb or two before I stepped out the house. But hey! I didn't look that bad!

Then my cell rang. I didn't bother looking at the caller Id.

"BELLA!" A familiar voice boomed through the phone.

"Hi Jake" I replied with a smile on my face.

"Hey babe! I heard your in town, Why didn't you come visit me! I called Charlie he said you were with your bloodsucker."

I hated when he called them out their names. I mean they are good people..expect for Edward, maybe..

"Jake, you know how I feel when you call them that!" I said sounding disturbed but still happy to talk to my baby. I missed seeing him I wonder if Alice would let me. But I surely doubt that.

"I'm sorry Bella" his voice sounded sincere.

"Its okay" I reassured him.

"So your coming down to La Push to visit right? Or do I need to come pick you up?" He asked.

Oh snap! How am I going to tell him I been Kidnapped by Alice, Who has no Idea I know yet. I surely didn't know what to say. But I really wanted to see Jake again.

"Tomorrow" I said sounding unsure.

"Promise?" Ah snap! He wants me to promise I know if I make it I have to keep it.

"Promise" I said reassuringly. Now I really gotta find a way to get away from Shop-A-Holic Alice!

Because we planned a shopping trip for that day. Then I seen Alice exiting Mc. Donalds.

"Ugh, Jake I gotta go" I said.

"Love you" He said with his voice filled with love.

"You too" I said then hung up quickly.

She opened the car door handed me my food. Then she turned slowly and looked at me.

"I'm sorry Bella but I cant let you do that" she said sounding sad.

Yes she is just watch when we go shopping I'm defiantly taking off.

"Yes you are! He is my boyfriend, not Edward!" I yelled back at her.

"No!" She glared at me. I got scared for a second I thought she was going to kill me.

"I'm truly sorry Bella I just cant let you.." She trailed off. Then started up the car. And we headed back to the house. I didn't talk the whole time. When we got to the house. I went straight up to Her and Jasper's room. And ate my food there. Then I cried. There was a light knock on the door a second later.

"Go away!" I yelled towards the door.

I heard the door squeak open.

"Alice, I just want to be alone." I said crying even more now. I couldn't believe she was really Kidnapping me! I mean this isn't even cool. Edwards gets to have Tanya, But still wants me! HE is so selfish!

"Shh, Bella its alright, by the way I'm not Alice" I heard a voice say. I stiffened. I began to get scared. I don't know who is in the room with me.

"Bella I can sense your fear, I'm sorry for what I did at your birthday party last year" Jaspers voice was filled with remorse.

"J-Jasper, Does Alice know your hear?" I asked trying to change the subject the last thing I wanted to remember is the week after my birthday that Edward left.

"Yes, she feels sorry the only reason she is doing this is to keep her Porsche. She really is sorry Bella I can feel her grief now." He said wipeing the tears from my cheeks. Then he hugged me. I really needed it, Instead of him sending calming waves my way he let me cry it out like I needed to. I felt really good in his arms.

Then I thought about his problem with blood.

"Jasper" I croaked out. He stiffened I guess he knew what I was going to ask.

"Yes" he answered, seeming a little tense.

I pulled back from him. I could tell he wasn't breathing.

"Thanks, but I know its hard for you…you can go back to Alice now" I said moving a little further away from him.

He chuckled.

"Its okay Bella, I need this I have to learn how to cope with humans." He said leaning closer to me. I got tense. I really wanted to be back in his arms. Everything else didn't matter anymore.

"Well.." I began but he cut me off with a kiss to my lips. I didn't fight her push him away the way his lips moved with mine, made everything better.

I began to think about Alice…Oh no what would she think!…Also about Jake.. I don't want to see him hurt because of me! I pulled back.

"Jasper..I really don't think this is a great idea..I-I mean Alic-" he cut me off.

He smirked.

"Did you really think we were going to last for eternity?" he said.

I didn't know how to answer that.

"But I have a boyfriend" I said.

HE thought for a second.

"Yeah I can see why that would be a problem..But I been feeling this way towards the first day I met you. Bella I do love you I really do, Your not like the others. I know because I can feel what your feeling right now, you want me" He said leaning back to kiss me with more passionate and force. I didn't dare break from his lips. I felt his hand moving down to settle on my waist. He pulled me closer to him. It felt so right but I began to fill guilty for Alice and Jake..how would Jake feel if I did this to him. Better yet what about Alice how is she feeling? didn't she see this coming? Why didn't she stop it….

**--**

**Please Review! Love you guys! You're the best!!**

**-Check out my other new story : **Marriage Of Inconvenience

**-DaOneAndOnlyTt**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry guys! I haven't updated in like centuries on this story! But I thank you for all the reviews and Story Alerts, etc! So please continue to read this story! Oh and also I'm going to post Random humor fiction at the bottom of each chapter for FUN! No its not apart of my story! Lol. Its jus something for FUN!!**

**- Constructive Criticism more than welcome.**

**-Love reviews they make me MOTIVATED!**

**-LOVE YOU GUYS!**

--

**Edward**: Say it

**Me**: MAKE ME!!

Edward growls.

**Me**: I-I don't own twilight!!

* * *

Chapter 5

I awoke in Alice's and Jaspers room. I must of fell asleep after crying because Alice wouldn't let me visit my boyfriend Jacob. I have to see him. I promised him. If I don't see him then he will get worried and much worse things will happen. As I sat up it felt like I was hit with a brick. A wave of emotions over flowed me. I remembered kissing Jasper! Or was it a dream? I hope it was more than anything I couldn't deal with all this stress of being kidnapped much longer.

I walked into Alice's full size bathroom. It was beautiful. Decorated in a light blue wallpaper. And white bordering the outlines. Everything was color coordinated. Alice's over does everything! I laughed at the thought. I seen a Waterfall hot pink front tube shirt with gold designs on front. Along with Linen Mini w/bungies. I screamed. I hope Alice was not expecting me to wear that! I heard foot steps approaching.

"WHATS WRONG BELLA!" Alice said as she burst the bathroom door.

"A-Alice do you expect me to wear that!" I yelled at her. A big grin fell upon her face.

"Yes! It's cute Bella you have a great body! You need to show your curves!" Alice said nuding the clothing towards me.

I blushed. I never thought of my body like that. But I also wasn't the one to show the whole world.

"But.." I began but was cut of by Alice.

"No buts, ands or ifs! You will wear this now! Go shower and meet me down stairs!" Alice said leaving the bathroom gracefully.

I had no choice but to wear the outfit. I really hadn't packed any clothes since she said she had already had everything taken care of.

I showered and put on the outfit. I didn't know what to do with my hair so I just let it down. I walked down the stairs. I seen a very happy Alice bouncing with anticipation. Alice had on a white and blue baby doll shirt. With a white skirt, and blue high heals. Which made her look like a runway model.

She squealed and ran over to me.

"BELLA! YOU LOOK GORGEOUS!" She squealed again , pulling me to an air tight hug.

"Alice can-t breathe!" I managed to get out, then she let me go.

"So lets go! Were going to the airport then the mall!" she said dragging me to the front door.

I stopped dead in my tracks.

"Airport but why?" I asked confusion written all over my face.

"Um you'll see" She said grinning brightly.

I wondered why Alice wanted me to dress up. The outfit was nice and all, but it was a little overdoing If you asked me. I mean why would be going to the airport all dressed up. Who were we going to meet?

I got in the car. We sat in silence until a growl erupted from my stomach.

"Oh yeah. I forgot you need to eat" She said giving me apologetic smile. "Waffle house?" she suggested.

I nodded. I forgot I needed to eat also. Staying with a vampire makes you do that.

We walked into waffle house. All eyes were on us. I Cant stand when people stare so I blushed a bright red. Alice however, was so used to it she walked straight up to the person taking orders.

"Would you like to eat in or out?" A nasally voice asked which reminded me of a person I knew from forks high. Lauren. She had on her work uniform.

"In" Alice said her voice smooth. "Bella what would you like to eat?" she asked turning to me.

Laurens eyes popped out of her head. I'm guessing she forgot what I looked like and it had only been a year.

"B-bella!" Lauren squeaked out.

"Yes" I said my voice a bit shaky.

I blushed bright red again. I didn't want to be called sluty about my outfit which it was nowhere close to just meer fashion.

"You look awesome!" Lauren said.

I blushed again.

"Thanks." It shocked me a bit for something of a compliment coming from Lauren. I mean we weren't exactly what you'd call friends after what happened when Edward left. I shivered at the thought.

" So what brings you back to forks?" Lauren asked curious written all over her face.

I didn't really want to get into a conversation with Lauren. But before I could answer. Alice interrupted.

" I would like to place my order" Alice said in a aggravated tone.

Lauren scowled. I laughed.

"Bella tell her" Alice said walking to one of the booths while leaving me with a credit card to pay for the food.

I ordered blueberry pancakes with sausage on the side, with a medium drink of orange juice. It added up to 5.49. What an expensive breakfast I thought. I handed Lauren the platinum credit card Alice had given me to pay for it.

"Your food will be delivered to your booth in a bit" Lauren said in a monotone.

"Okay" I replied walking over to where Alice sat.

We talked about little stuff until we were interrupted by a oddly familiar boy handing me my food.

"B-bella" he stuttered out.

Why must everyone I know work here!

"Yes?" I questioned him. I looked up to see Tyler.

Oh Joy! I thought sarcastically to myself.

"Wow! You look A-amazing!" He said looking me up and down in a pleased tone.

I smiled and blushed slightly.

"Thanks" I said.

"Cool your back in town. Maybe we should hang out later" He said writing his number on a napkin handing it to me.

"Yeah that'd be cool" I said taking the number sitting it down on the table.

He walked away looking back as he did then all of a sudden he tripped in fell. Opps! I didn't know my looks could kill.

Alice burst into laughter.

"Bella! Look what you did to the poor guy!" Alice said giggling. I laughed with her.

"Sorry Tyler!" I muttered to myself and began to eat.

After two bites. Alice phone rang. She picked it up.

"Yeah…She's eating…Okay..5 mintues..we're on our way" Then she looked at me with a worried face. I stopped eating.

"We have to go. Do you want to take your food with you?" she asked gathering her belongings.

I was about to object then another growl erupted from my stomach. Which obviously meant yes.

"Lets go get a to-go box" We walked to the counter. Got a to-go box then we headed out the store. I grabbed a plastic fork on the way out so I could still eat my food once we got into the car.

We walked to the car and I stumbled on the curve. Alice caught me.

" Gosh, Bella could you please watch where your going" Alice said smiling at me.

"Ill try!" I exclaimed. But that didn't matter I'd trip regardless.

We got into the car and headed to the airport. I ate my food trying hard not to make a syrup stain on my outfit Alice had given me. must have been one of Roaslie's outfits she had given to Alice.

After we pulled up to the Airport. We headed inside to the area people were suppose to wait. I don't know why we were here but Alice was here to pick up someone. I seen people approaching us. They were gorgeous! A tall blonde haired girl that could ruin a model's reputation by standing next to her. Then a blonde hair man with arms around a brunettes waist must have been the parents. They had a 3 other people with them also. A body builder looking one. That looked like he could Squash you. Another blonde one lean but cute. Then a bronze-haired one he was the best looking out of all of them. Then it all came to me. Who they were.

Rosalie, Carlisle, Esme, Emment, Jasper,…last but not least Edward.

* * *

**Randomize my fiction:**

Jasper/Alice

"ALICEEEE" Jasper giggled out.

"JASPERRRR" Alice giggled out too.

"STOPP TICKLING MY FEET IT FEELS LIKE UR USING A FEATHER DUSTOR" He laughed out.

Alice laughed too.." What do you mean, I thought you were the one tickling me." she laughed out.

Then the laughter silenced.

"so you mean….that wasn't you" Jasper asked confusion struck his face.

"No, so you mean u weren't tickling me" Alice asked back.

They both looked at each other with this expression on there faces. o.O

Then they hurried and looked under there bed.. They seen a wolf like creature.

"JACOB!" Jasper roared.

"Oh I'm sorry! did I disturb you guys? I thought you was having a good time"

They both run out the room screaming.

"HEY COME Back WE WERE ONLY GETTING STARTED!" Jacob yelled sadly after Alice and Jasper.


	6. Chapter 6

_Then it all came to me. Who they were._

_Rosalie, Carlisle, Esme, Emment, Jasper,…last but not least Edward._

--

Chapter 6

I turned to Alice with a menacing death glare.

"You knew this didn't you!" I said whispering low in harsh. So that no one could hear but her and maybe her family who was now walking towards us with bright smiles on their faces.

"Yes!" She chirped as she grabbed my hand and skipped over to her family while dragging me along.

I didn't want to see Edward he had Tanya now. That's why I left Alaska because _he_ was there. I don't want to deal with all this stress because of him! Ugh, Alice if she didn't kidnap me, I'd probably be at Jakes house. Oh yeah that reminds me…hmm if I call him maybe he can rescue me. As we walked up to her family Alice turned to me with a glare of her own.

"Do it and you wont ever see your phone again" She said then turned back to her family with a smile.

Esme walked up to me and greeted me. If she were human I'm sure she would be crying, she was so happy to see me.

"Oh Bella! How are you? We missed you!" She said as she pulled me into a hug.

I smiled and laughed. " I've been okay. I missed you too" I tried to hold back the tears Esme hugging me brought back one of my memories where it left off when the Cullen's moved away because of what Jasper did. As Esme let go, Emmett walked up and pulled me into a death hug. I couldn't breathe.

"EMMETT! Can-t- Breathe!" I gasped out as he chuckled and let go.

"I missed you Bells!" He said while patting me on the back. Then he stepped back and looked me up and down. " Whoa! Bella did Alice do this to you?" He said while I just blushed and nodded. "You look great!" he said with a big grin on his face.

Jasper walked up and hugged me too. I felt a rush of emotions, maybe even lust? I hopped he didn't pick it up but he probably did. I don't even know why I was feeling this way. Maybe it was because that dream? Or was it just me hallucinating about Jasper? I don't know but I dropped the subject as he pulled out of the embrace and gave me a smile.

I looked over to Carlisle who was now walking up. He smiled and hugged me. I smiled too. Next was Rosalie, she just simply nodded and I smiled and nodded too. Now Edward he took a step towards me and I took a step back. I grimaced at him. While everybody in the family didn't look shocked but had pained expressions on the face.

"Bella let me explain" Edward started off taking steps toward me.

"No" I said simply trying to hold back my anger and tears that were about to threaten to spill and take over. He looked hurt and walked up to me until we were face to face.

"Please" He begged. I didn't look into his eyes. I kept my head down.

"No" I said again and it was barley above a whisper as he grabbed my arm. It hurt and I winced. "Edward what are you doing?!" I cried out in pain. Why was he trying to hurt me? I didn't do anything to him. He left me and now he is trying to hurt me!

His grip loosened as he continued to pull me through the crowds of people. I managed to slip out of his grip. I stopped dead in my tracks.

"Leave me alone Edward, I do not want to associate with you" I said my words laced with venom as I spoke. He turned around his face filled with pain as my words shot daggers towards him. I could care less why would he want to talk to me. He had Tanya now.

"Bella, Please, you don't understand" He said walking towards me again. Was he going to hurt me again? I was not going to let him. If I had to scream and let everybody in the airport know I would. I would make a big scene.

"I do Edward, perfectly in fact, If you take another step towards me I will scream" I said he looked at me trying to read my expression I guess to see if I would really do it. He stopped dead in his tracks. Then he took one step forward I guess to toy with me. As I opened my mouth to let a dreadful scream out. A white hand flashed around my mouth.

"Don't scream Bella its me Alice" She whispered in my arm. I relaxed. Then she let go. "Edward as I recall she doesn't want to talk to you!" Alice hissed at Edward. Then Alice took a look at my arm "You Hurt her!" Alice yelled at him.

I unconsciously rubbed my arm where he gripped at it was now forming a bruise. Edward looked remorseful.

"I-I didn't mean to, I just want to talk to her" He said while looking at Alice.

"When she is ready Edward" She said as she grabbed my hand gently, and we began walking back over to her family. They took one look at my arm and shot daggers towards Edward who looked down.

"You Alright Bella?" Carlisle asked. I nodded. "Alright then, We will get the Mercedes from the storage area and head back home"

Alice and Jasper and I took Alice's Porsche back to the house while Edward rode with Esme, Carlisle, Emmett, and Rosalie in the Mercedes they had gotten in the storage area of the airport. We arrived home in what seemed like 5 minutes due to Alice's way of driving.

I went into Alice's Room and lay across her bed. No wanting to see or talk to Edward again. The bruise he made was now aching and I let the tears fall. I didn't care anymore, I didn't want to have anything to do with him. Just as I was thinking, I was interrupted of my thoughts.

"Bella" I heard Alice say. As she came up and sat beside me on the bed.

"Yes?" I asked as much as I didn't want to be bothered I always let Alice talk to me.

"You Alright?" She said as she wiped the tears from my face as I sat up to face her. Her face was filled with sorrow.

"No" I muttered she wrapped her arms around me and rubbed soothing circles on my back. I was thankful for that.

"It's going to be okay" She said as she pulled back. "Does your arm hurt?" She asked eyeing my arm curiously.

I nodded. She smiled a little.

"Tylenol?" She asked. I gave her another nod. She walked out and came back in what seemed to be a second, with a glass of water and a little pill in her hand. I smiled.

"Thanks" I said while popping the pill into my mouth and sipping the glass of water.

"No Problem" She said smiling then her smile turned into a frown. "Bella…" She said her voice trailing off.

I stiffened I wonder where she was going with this.

"Yes" I answered in a whisper.

"You know your going to have to talk to him…soon" She said. I looked at her with a pained expression.

"I know" I answered while looking away. "Soon" I repeated.

"How bout now?" A velvet voiced filled my ears. I looked up to see Edward leaning against Alice's and Jasper's room door frame. He looked sad, his eyes met mind and I instantly looked down.

"Fine" I muttered. " Where?"

"In My room" He said as I got up and turned to look at Alice who gave me an encouraging smile. I followed him to his room, reluctantly,. This is where we would finish our talk that we didn't finish in Alaska due to interruptions because of his _girlfriend_ ,Tanya.

--

**Review Please!**

**Sorry I know I haven't updated in awhile! But, everything from confusion in this story will be solved in the next chapter due to the explanations! So I hope you liked it let me know! Sorry for any mistakes! Love you guys!**

**-DaOneAndOnlyTt**


	7. Important: Author's Note!

Author's Note:

Important!

**Sorry this isnt a update of this story!**

Okay guys! I wouldnt do this if it wasnt important! But newayz I have like 6 stories I am currently writing. So its hard to update every other day! I have Driver's Ed this summer! So yeah, Tell me which story you'd like me to finish first! By going to the **POLL **on my page!! That way I can finish and update way faster to get these stories out the way and come out with some BRAND NEW ones!! Im trying to finish these before 'Breaking Dawn' is released! So please help! And vote now!!

**Go to the Poll on my page and Vote now!**

**--Thanks so much! **

**--DaOneAndOnlyTt**


End file.
